Con las lagrimas de mi almohada
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: ¿Joey sufre una decepción amorosa y ahora se quiere vengar de Seto y May? ¿Marik casado con Dukes, pero ocultando un secreto a su hijo acerca cierto albino? ¿Yami Atemu apunto de casarse con Yugi Motou? Si lo queréis saber pasen. ES YAOI
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Es, AU=Universos Alternos y tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

**Con las lagrimas de mi almohada**

-¿Cómo te sientes Joey?

Le pregunto Yami Atemu a su major amigo. Tanto Joey como el había llevado una relación ilícita con dos testigos protegidos, Yami con su protegido Yugi Motou y Joey con el suyo el millonario Seto Kaiba, ambos testigos del caso del asesinato de Tea Gadner.

La diferencia fue que la relación de Yami salió bien y el tricolor estaba apunto de casarse, en cambio, la relación de Joey fue un fracaso total. Y Yami no la veía bien desde el final de la misma.

-Estoy bien Yami. No te preocupes por mi.

Respondió Joey con una sonrisa triste y forzada, parándose de su escritorio y echando a caminar dejando a su amigo atrás y mirándolo tristemente.

_Si no fuese tan complicado_

_El juego del amor_

_Aunque a veces hiciera daño_

_Podría esta mejor_

-Me metí en la boca del lobo, el día que me enamore de ti, Seto Kaiba.

Pensó Joey con tristeza metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y alzando la cabeza al cielo. La luz se reflejo en sus ojos miel.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que el amor resulto ser tan complicado?

Pregunto a la nada, sin dejar de caminar.

_Pero quema como un disparo_

_Hecho a traición_

_Cuando paso frente a tu casa_

_Intento no mirar_

_las sombras en la ventana_

_Tras las que se que estas_

_Me llaman, siempre pasa igual_

Los 5 amigos Yami, Tristan, Odion, Marik y Joey estaban ejercitándose en el gimnasio del departamento de auroras.

-Joey.

Lo llamo Marik deteniéndose al ver que el muchacho se había detenido y miraba con tristeza a la persona que acababa de pasar frente al gimnasio.

-Olvídalo Joey. Ningún dolor dura 100 años y ningún idiota lo soporta tanto.

Joey desvió su triste, pero hermosa mirada.

-Lo se Marik. Pero duele, duele como una maldita puñalada por la espalda.

Marik le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se. Créeme que lo se de primera mano. Si no mírame a mi y a Bakura. Pero nosotros somos fuertes y no nos dejamos vencer por eso. Cuando veas a Kaiba, levanta la cabeza orgulloso y sigue tu rumbo y así el vera lo que se a perdido, al dejar a un hombre tan guapa e inteligente como tu, Joey.

Joey le sonrió a Marik agradecido. El sabia que la historia de Marik y Bakura tampoco había salido bien, aunque hoy en día el joven detestive estaba felizmente casado con Duke Devlin.

-Gracias Marik, muchas gracias.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Joey.

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Esta escrita la historia_

_Hasta el día de hoy_

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_De la primera vez_

_Que me han roto el corazón_

-Joey amigo nunca me dijiste por que tu y Kaiba terminaron.

Joey miro a Yami su compañero de trabajo y pronto futuro marido de Yugi Motou a quien le había pedido matrimonio. Y por un momento sintió envidia de el, no envidia de la mala, si no de esa de la Buena, de esa que no tiene malicia, tal vez solo un poco de tristeza.

-Me engaño, lo encontré en la cama, con May Valentin.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Joey antes de darse la vuelta y fingir que trabajaba en algunos documentos, Yami estaba conmocionado. Yami sintió una gran rabia, por lo hecho a su amigo y sintió ganas de salir a aporrear a Seto Kaiba. ¿Es que acaso el maldito aristócrata no pudo terminar su relación con Joey de una forma decente? ¿Tenia que hacerle semejante cochinada?

_Vuelvo a verte rompiendo el viento_

_En una moto gris_

_Con un pecho que no es mi pecho_

_Contra tu espalda y fin_

_Me despierto con todo el cuerpo_

_Bañado en sudor_

-Joey, mi niño despierta es solo una pesadilla.

Joey despertó sobresaltada de su horrible sueño con May y Seto. Al principio pareció confundido pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en el departamento que compartían Tristan y Odion, donde de momento vivía con estos y que los preocupados detectives eran quienes lo había despertado, se abraso a ellos, dando rienda suelta al llanto. Llorando como pocas veces en su vida había llorado. Ambos lo mecieron en sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y tarareando una canción como aria cualquier hermano mayor, Joey los necesitaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

_En tus manos tocaba el cielo_

_Envuelta en tanta luz_

_Que hoy que todo lo veo negro_

_Quiero saber si tu_

_Me extrañas ya no puedo mas_

-¿Creen que me extrañe alguna vez, Tristan, Odion?

Pregunto Joey aun presa de su convulsivo llanto. Trsitan no tubo que pensar para contestarle.

-Si no lo ase es un estúpido. Por que un hombre como tu, solo aparéese una vez en la vida, amigo mío.

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Esta escrita la historia_

_Hasta el día de hoy_

_Como símbolos de un mapa_

_De la primera vez_

_Que me han dejado así_

_Me atiborro de chocolate_

_Duermo poco no pongo interés_

_En las clases_

_Que demonios puedo hacer_

_Para volver a estar bien_

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

Los cuatro antiguos detectives se miraban con tristeza en el ensaño de la boda de una de ellos.

-¿Crees que algún día Joey vuelva a ser el mismo?

Pregunto Yami, de cuya boda era el ensayo. Fue Marik quien contesto la pregunta mirando a Joey quien estaba sentado en una silla con su hijo (de Marik) y de Duke en brazos. Con el pequeño Ángel un hermoso bebe de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos castaños rojizos de dos años, que había cautivado toda la atención de Joey.

-No el inocente Joey, nunca volverá. A perdido su inocencia de la forma mas dura y cruel. Yo lo sé bien. De ahora en adelante tendremos un nuevo Joey, uno con gran parte de su corazón asesinado.

-Deberíamos matar a Kaiba.

Dijo Odion con rabia. Tristan negó con la cabeza.

-No, este nuevo Joey se vengara y se que será una venganza que a Kaiba le va a doler enormemente.

Respondió Marik quien sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, el mismo había pasado por lo que ahora pasaba Joey. Los gemelos y Marik asintieron.

-No me importa si es un nuevo Joey o no, yo siempre seré su amigo.

Juro Yami. Odion, Marik y Tristan se miraron.

-Y nosotras también.

Respondieron.

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Esta escrita la historia_

_Hasta el día de hoy_

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_De la primera vez_

_Que estoy tan mal_

_Son las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Quien les cuenta la historia_

_Hasta el día de hoy_

_Son las lágrimas de mi almohada_

_Quien por primera vez_

_Hablan de mí_

_Con las lágrimas de mi almohada_

******¿Fin? ¿Continuara? Eso dependerá de ustedes******

¿Se fijaron en que el bebe de Marik tiene los ojos castaño rojizos y el cabello blanco? ¿no se les paréese a alguien? ¿A quien los abra sacado? A Duke no fue. A lo mejor por que su padre es...... Chachachan, queda para su imaginación ,jejejeje.

En cursiva aparese la cancion de Fey y ademas como sabeis los personajes de Yugioh no son mios no soy ninguna mangakas solo una fanatica del yaoi XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Seth Kaiba**

- Tu hijo es hijo de Bakura.

Marik se volvió sobresaltado hacia Joey mirando a todos lados, estaban solos.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Todos lo saben, es el vivo retrato de Bakura. Y también saben que es tu venganza, mientras Duke lo reconozca como su hijo, Bakura no puede hacer nada.

Marik miró alarmado en todas direcciones antes de contestar.

- Sí, así es.

Aceptó al fin.

- ¿Duke sabe que no es suyo?

- Joey, es un rico empresario, no se ha hecho millonario por ser idiota y tarado, claro que lo sabe, mi hijo es albino y ojirojo, yo no soy albino ni ojirojo y mucho menos Duke. Mi matrimonio con Duke es sólo un negocio y una amistad donde compartimos sexo. Él necesitaba un esposo y un hijo, y yo un marido y un padre para mi hijo, para que Bakura no tuviera ningún derecho, así que fue un trato sencillo. Yo conseguí lo que quería y él la cláusula para hacerse con la fortuna que le heredaron sus abuelos.

Joey asintió pensativo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Joey? Sé que todos los saben pero había un acuerdo silencioso, nadie lo ha mencionado nunca.

- Estoy embarazado, Marik. - Dijo el rubio derrotado.

- Oh, Joey - Susurró entendiéndolo bien y abrazándolo.

- ¿Por qué dejaste a Bakura?

Marik cerró los ojos.

- Nunca se lo has contado a nadie, sólo sabemos que un día la relación terminó.

- Habíamos peleado y terminamos, pero le juró a Bakura que esa vez sería definitivamente y para siempre.

Recordó Marik.

***Flash-back***

- Ya estoy harto de tus celos Bakura, se acabó, esto muere aquí.

Le gritó Marik, pero Bakura no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

- No me dejarás.

- Sí lo haré, y para siempre.

Le aseguró Marik, pero Bakura le había pegado furioso y lanzándolo contra el suelo lo había violado como poseído por el mismo demonio, sólo cuando terminó pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Oh, Marik, ¿qué he hecho? Perdóname, mi ángel.

Marik lo miró con desprecio, cubriéndose el cuerpo herido con sus destrozadas ropas.

- Juro que esta me la pagarás, Bakura.

***Fin del Flash Back***

- Y eso fue lo que pasó, quedé embarazado a raíz de la violación, por eso lo alejé de nuestro hijo y jamás le permití volver a verlo. Trató de ir a juicio pero no consiguió nada, el dinero de Duke nos protegió bien y se largó del país después de jurarme que algún día volvería por mí y por Ángel. De eso cuando Ángel tenía tres meses, ya tiene dos años.

Terminó de contar Marik sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar nuevamente los recuerdos.

- Seth Kaiba me ofreció ayuda.

- El hermano gemelo de Seto Kaiba.

- Sí, Seto se enteró, mi maldito ginecólogo se lo dijo por una buena cantidad de dinero y me juro quitarme mi hijo, para criarlo con Mai Valentine. - Dijo el rubio sin contener las lágrimas mientras Marik lo abrazaba. - Seth se enteró y me ofreció ayuda, me ofreció un matrimonio que salvara al bebé y que lo alejara de Seto, pues ni aunque hicieran una prueba de ADN podrían desmentir que el hijo sea de él, ya que como gemelos tienen el mismo ADN, no sé qué hacer, Marik.

- Matar a Seto Kaiba es una buena opción pero como eso conlleva cárcel, no te lo aconsejo, Joey.

- Me casaré con Seth - Dijo Joey de pronto con firmeza. - Y no sólo me casaré con él, sino que me vengaré, lo obligaré a verme siendo feliz con Seth, y cómo su hijo y primogénito le llama a Seth papá y a él tío. Juro que lo haré sufrir y me regodearé en su dolor.

- Yo no te quería aconsejar eso Joey, pero te seré absolutamente franco: el que dijo que la venganza no era buena, era un idiota fracasado, porque yo jamás me he arrepentido de haberme vengado de Bakura. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, Joey, recuérdalo.

Joey asintió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Marik.

- Joey, aunque sé que todo el mundo lo sabe, nadie lo habla, así que te pediré que no vuelvas a mencionar quién es el padre biológico de Ángel.

Joey asintió.

- Y tampoco lo que te conté. No quiero que nadie más sepa por qué terminé con Bakura, ni siquiera Duke.

Joey asintió.

- Mi boca será una tumba, amigo.

Aseguró el rubio.

**Continuará...**

¿Qué os parece?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:Solo faltaba el.**

Duke miro a su nuevo secretario personal Mokuba Shinigami era un muchacho muy eficiente, pero también muy misterioso.

Era hermoso de cabellos negros, joven y ojos azul oscuro, pero ocultaba muchos secretos, como por ejemplo que su verdadero apellido no era Shinigami, eso Duke lo había podido averiguar lo que no había podido averiguar era cual era el verdadero apellido del misterioso y solitario joven.

***

Seth, ayudo a Joey a levantarse de su asiento. Joey le sonrió dulcemente y Seth le correspondió ala sonrisa.

Ya Joey iba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y se veía mas hermoso que nunca, con su vientre redondeado y esa aura de etera bellaza que le había dado su estado.

-Gracias Seth.

Le sonrió el rubio, mientras dejaba que Seth lo ayudara a meterse en la cama para descansar su adolorida espalda.

Los planes de Joey nunca fueron volverse a enamorar, mucho menos de Seth Kaiba, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Seth era todo lo contrario a Seto por dentro aun cuando casi eran copias físicas el uno del otro. Seth era un ser cálido, que sonreía, cariñoso y tierno.

Trataba al bebe no nacido como si fuera de el, llegaba del trabajo casi siempre con algún detalle para el cuarto del bebe o para el mismo.

Lo sacaba a pasear, lo acompañaba a las clases de preparación del parto, le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos y en resumen vivía por el.

La única nube en el camino de ambos era Seto, se había casado con May y había dividido las empresas declarándole la guerra a su gemelo y jurándole quitarle el bebe a ambos cuando naciera.

***

Yami entro a la casa, al llegar de un agotador día en el departamento de investigaciones. Desde que su compañero Joey había reducido su jornada de trabajo por el embarazo, el trabajo para Yami se había vuelto doble, y mas por que desde el embarazo Joey solo podía hacer trabajo de escritorio y oficina, no trabajo de campo.

Pero al entrar a la casa y buscar a Yugi, su hermoso esposo, oyó el televisor de la sala encendido así que fue asía aya y su corazón se detuvo en pánico al ver a Yugi inconsciente en el suelo.

***

Joey arribo al hospital acompañado de Seth y casi a la misma vez que Marik, Duke y el pequeño Ángel, seguido a solos segundo de Odion y Tristan.

Se acercaron a un nervioso Yami que de tantas vueltas que daba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera casi mareaba.

Afortunadamente un enfermero salió momentos después y fue asía Yami.

-¿Le sucede algo a mi esposo? ¿Cómo esta?

Ataco Yami a preguntas al enfermero siendo detenido por Seth y Duke antes de que golpeara al pobre enfermero que no tenia culpa de nada.

-EL doctor aun esta con el, vera señor Atemu el señor Yugi esta embarazado-Le informo el enfermero.

La sonrisa de Yami ante esas palabras fue radiante pero antes de que pudiera celebrar, lo detuvo la certeza de que algo no estaba bien y su sonrisa se apago.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero su joven esposo, tiene serios problemas con su presión sanguínea y esta en un estado delicado.

Yami sintió que las piernas le fallaron y se tubo que sentar, mientras Joey acudía a su amigo rápidamente al igual que Duke y Tristan para consolarlo.

-El doctor vendrá, cuando termine con el joven Yugi a hablar con usted.

Dijo el enfermero y se retiro.

***

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que el doctor llegara a hablar con ellos. Estaban todos sentados en la sala de espera, cuando Ángel aburrido se salió de los brazos de Duke y salió corriendo mientras tanto Duke y Marik se levantaban a toda prisa, pero la carera del niño antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fue cortada pro el doctor con quien el pequeño choco y de no ser por que el doctor lo tomo en brazos con rapidez hubiera caído al suelo.

Marik levanto la mirada agradecido acercándose al doctor, pero al verlo se congelo y mas al verlo con su hijo en brazos.

El doctor vestido con la típica bata de medico, llevaba, el largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta apretada de la que no se escapaba ni un cabello y sus ojos eran rojos. Casi paresia una copia adulta de el pequeño en sus brazos.

-Bakura.

Susurro Marik aterrado al reconocer al doctor.

**Continuara....**

¿Por qué Mokuba Kaiba oculta su verdadero apellido?

¿Qué pasara ahora que Bakura regreso como un hombre de éxito?

¿Cómo estarán Yugi y su bebe?

¿Qué planea Seto, contra su hermano y Joey?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro pasado siempre vuelve**

Hacía una semana desde que Marik había visto a Bakura en el hospital.

Con un suspiro, Marik besó la frente de su hijo Ángel, que dormía la siesta, y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez ahí con un vaso de agua en las manos se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Ese día todos los sirvientes estaban libres, y Duke había tenido que ir con urgencia a la tienda, por algunos problemas.

Marik recordó nuevamente su encuentro con Bakura en el hospital.

***Flash Back***

_El doctor vestido con la típica bata de médico, llevaba el largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta apretada de la que no se escapaba ni un cabello y sus ojos eran rojos. Casi parecía una copia adulta del pequeño en sus brazos._

_- Bakura._

_Había susurrado Marik, aterrado al reconocer al doctor. Bakura lo había mirado en silencio, luego había fijado la atención en el niño. Ángel, que era casi una copia de él. _

_Fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento Duke Debblin tomando de la cintura a Marik había mirado a Bakura desafiantemente. Este extendió el niño hacia Marik, quien lo tomó en sus brazos asustado. _

_Bakura se había volteado a hablar con un nervioso Yami y luego había vuelto a su trabajo sin dirigirle una sola mirada más a Marik o al hijo de ambos._

_***_Fin del Flash Back***

De más está decir que después de eso Marik no se había vuelto a aparecer por el hospital. Y aunque llamaba constantemente a Yami para saber del progreso de Yugi, por el hospital no asomaba ni las narices.

En ese momento, oyó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente para que el ruido no fuera a despertar a Ángel y fue al recibidor a abrir la puerta.

Pero al ver quién estaba en la puerta trató de cerrarla de golpe, pero la bota de Bakura y el empujón que le dio a esta, envió a Marik hacia atrás impidiéndoselo.

Marik recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y miró a Bakura furioso.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Lárgate de aquí.

Le ordenó. Bakura entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se recostó sobre esta con una mirada burlona.

- Duke podría bajar en cualquier momento así que respeta y vete de aquí.

Bakura sonrió aún más pronunciadamente.

- Oh, tu marido no está aquí, de eso se encargan mis chicos, de mantenerlo ocupado en su trabajo, mientras tú y yo hablamos.

Marik lo miró con rabia al ver lo que Bakura había querido decir.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, lárgate de aquí.

- Mi hijo está hermoso, sabes, aunque con mi pelo y mis ojos, tiene tus rasgos.

Dijo Bakura tranquilamente ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por Marik.

Marik se congeló por unos instantes.

- Ángel no es tu hijo, es mío y de Duke.

Ahora sí que Bakura no pudo contener la risa.

- Sí, claro, una prueba de ADN demostraría que es mío. Antes no tenía el dinero para pelear con tu marido, pero ahora sí lo tengo, Marik.

- Por tu propio bien, aléjate de Ángel, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, Bakura.

Bakura se movió demasiado rápido como para que Marik pudiera reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo ya Bakura, médico al fin y al cabo, y conocedor del cuerpo humano, lo había inmovilizado certeramente.

- Sí, sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz. Te casaste con otro, te vendiste a otro sólo para vengarte de mí. Mi arrebataste a mi hijo sólo por venganza.

- Te lo merecías, por haberme violado.

Le dijo Marik con los dientes apretados sintiéndose impotente por no poderse mover. Bakura puso una mano a cada lado de la pared, dejando así a Marik entre esta y él, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Un error que ya pagué con creces, con dos años de la vida de mi hijo. Pero óyeme bien, Marik, tú ya te desquitaste, ahora me toca a mí, espero que estés preparado para lo que te espera.

Le advirtió Bakura y besándolo sorpresivamente en los labios hasta que le robó el aliento, dio otro golpecito al cuerpo de Marik, devolviéndole el movimiento a los músculos y sonriendo de medio lado, caminó hacia la puerta.

- Prepara a nuestro hijo para un cambio de padre, porque pronto él estará bajo mi techo y tú, Marik, estarás en mi lecho.

Le juró el albino y salió tranquilamente, dejando atrás a un Marik que temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras se deslizaba por la pared confundido.

**Continuará...**

Notas finales:

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos el secreto de Mokuba, por qué se cambió el apellido y qué tiene que ver con Seto y Seth, y hacia dónde llevará la atracción que siente Duke por el chiby a ambos ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El secreto de Mokuba Shinigami ¿O Kaiba?**

Duke miró los documentos en sus manos. Mokuba Shinigami no existía.

Ni siquiera entendía el impulso que le había llevado a investigar a su asistente, quizás era el creciente deseo que sentía por el sensual muchacho. Pero su detective le acababa de decir que Mokuba Shinigami no existía tal y como el ya sabia, que esa era una identificación falsa.

Un nuevo fax, Duke sonrió, su detective acaba de descubrir quién era en realidad Mokuba Shinigami y casi cayó al piso si no hubiese estado sentado en su silla cuando leyó los documentos.

Mokuba Kaiba. Incluso había una acta de defunción falsa. ¿Por qué Mokuba se había hecho pasar por muerto? ¿Por qué se cambió el apellido? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Se preguntó el oji-verde.

***

Duke miró a Mokuba, el cual le entregaba unos documentos. Se levantó y yendo hasta la puerta de su despacho, le echó llave.

Mokuba lo miró extrañado. Duke fue directo y al grano.

- ¿Por qué finges ser Mokuba Shinigami si tu verdadero apellido es Kaiba?

Mokuba palideció más que un muerto y se tuvo que agarrar a su escritorio.

- Habla, Mokuba Kaiba.

- No... no me llames así.

Rogó el peli-negro.

- Si no hablas, Mokuba, iré por Seth y por Seto, y que ellos me expliquen.

Dijo volteándose hacia la puerta, pero Mokuba se arrojó sobre él deteniéndolo.

- No.

Duke se volteó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros.

- Entonces ¿por qué finges ser quien no eres?

- Para salvar mi vida y la de Seto, de Seth.

Susurró el más joven.

- ¿Del esposo de Joey?

- No, el verdadero Seth, el esposo de May.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Duke - No te entiendo nada. Así que explícate.

- Sólo si prometes guardar silencio.

Duke lo miró fijamente.

- De acuerdo.

Mokuba se sentó en un sofá del despacho. Duke se sentó junto a él.

- Seth y Seto nunca se llevaron bien. A Seto, Seth le daba igual, pero Seth lo odiaba y lo envidiaba. Seto era el más inteligente, por lo que nuestro padre le dejó el cincuenta por ciento de las empresas, a mí me dejó un veinticinco por ciento y a Seth el otro veinticinco por ciento. Pero hubo un accidente. Los gemelos iban peleando en el carro y se accidentaron. Seto perdió la memoria. Son mellizos, idénticos, su ADN apenas se diferencia. Un hijo de uno bien podría pasar como del otro. Lo que los diferencia verdaderamente es una marca, una cicatriz que Seto tiene en el muslo derecho, se la hizo al caerse de un árbol, cuando intentaba bajarme de él, porque yo no podía bajar solo. En ese accidente de auto Seto perdió la memoria y Seth, viendo su oportunidad, se hizo pasar por él, y a Seto le dieron la identidad de Seth, con todos los derechos que eso incluía. Yo mismo me lo creía hasta que vi a quien yo creía Seth en la alberca, tenía la cicatriz de Seto, así que espié a quien yo creía que era Seto y vi que no tenía ninguna cicatriz, era sin duda Seth el que se hacía pasar por Seto. Pero Seth siempre fue un maldito y ahora, con el poder que le pertenecía originalmente a Seto, era aún peor. Me descubrió y trató de matarme. Yo dejé mi herencia a nombre de "Seth", que es en realidad Seto, y sabiendo que si no desaparecía, Seth me mataría me hice pasar por muerto y me alejé. Eso es todo. Y que, como sabrás, Seto es tan listo que aún cuando sólo tenía el 25% de las empresas, en cuanto obtuvo mi mitad, multiplicó su fortuna haciéndola más grande que la del envidioso de Seth.

Duke estaba asombrado, Mokuba cabizbajo. Pero esa era la oportunidad del oji-verde y no la iba a desperdiciar. Así que tomando al más pequeño de la barbilla lo hizo mirarlo y lo besó. Mokuba lo miró asombrado.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Duke lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Serás mi amante.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Si te niegas, voy donde "Seto" y le digo que sé que en realidad es Seth y que tú estás en mis manos ¿Qué crees?

- ¿Serías capaz?

- Completamente.

- Eres un monstruo.

- Tal vez, pero soy tu monstruo.

Dijo el oji-verde besándolo. Mokuba cerró sus ojos para no llorar y maldijo al oji-verde sobre él. Duke Debblin sería su primer amante, por su vil chantaje, pero aquel maldito se las pagaría a su debido momento.

**Continuará...**

¿Ven? Les dije que Seto no era malo ^_^ El verdadero villano es Seth que se hace pasar por Seto, gracias a que el gato esta sin memoria y se cree Seth ^_^ Y este Duke que aprovechado (y afortunado) se quedó con la virginidad del Chiby ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Vidas cruzadas. **

Yugi miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tranquilízate Yami, estaré bien. - Le aseguró a su esposo el pequeño tricolor. - El doctor dijo que mañana me darían el alta. - Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Yami se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios dulcemente, mientras con su mano acariciaba el vientre aún plano donde crecía su primogénito.

- Te amo, Yugi, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- No harás nada, porque no pienso ni tengo intenciones de morirme.

Sonrió Yugi dulcemente. Y Yami le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Más le vale que así sea, señor Yugi de Atemu.

Bromeó el tricolor mayor haciendo sonreír a su niño.

***

Con su vientre inmenso de siete meses, casi ocho, sus andares cómicos de pingüino debido al peso de su vientre, y sus antojos, Joey andaba indagando en el desván de la mansión Kaiba-Wheeler, donde vivían él y Seth.

Quería ver si encontraba algún objeto de cuando Seth era bebé para el cuarto del bebé. Por entre las polvorientas cosas guardadas en un baúl del desván, encontró varios álbumes y un pequeño diario de tapa azul, con imágenes de dragones en la cubierta. Se notaba que era el diario de un niño.

Joey sonrió al tener, o al menos eso creía él, el diario de niño de Seth en sus manos. Rebuscó con una sonrisa en el cajón, removiendo el polvo, la llave que abría el diario, y la encontró en una cadenita que era en realidad una cinta negra en la que estaba sostenida la llave.

Se sentó en una antigua mecedora que había en el desván, cerca de la ventana de este, donde la luz del hermoso día entraba alumbrando el desván, y tomando el diario y la llave con una sonrisa, se dispuso a leerlo.

Lo abrió, pero el nombre en él no era el que se esperaba. El nombre no era el de Seth Kaiba, el nombre en él era "Mokuba Kaiba"

***

Mokuba miró con odio a Duke Devlin mientras este se levantaba del sofá donde acaba de hacerle el amor... no, hacerle el amor no era el término correcto, más bien hacerle el sexo y robarle su virginidad.

Duke, con una sonrisa satisfecha, comenzó a vestirse. Mokuba lo imitó tomando su ropa y poniéndosela.

- Creo que es obvio que no volveré a trabajar contigo - Le dijo Mokuba - Mañana enviaré mi carta de dimisión - Dijo lo más fríamente que pudo una vez vestido, yendo a la puerta del despacho, pero Duke lo detuvo.

- No, tú no irás a ningún lado.

- Pero el trato. Yo cumplí mi parte y...

- No, el trato era que serías mi amante, no que sería una sola vez.

- Pero tú estás casado.

- ¿Y qué? Que seas mi amante no cambiará ese hecho.

- Eres un ser despreciable.

- Puede que tengas razón y lo sea, Mokuba Kaiba, pero te tengo en mis manos y pienso aprovecharme de eso saboreando cada momento que pueda tu deliciosa piel, pues me he vuelto adicto a ella.

***

Marik se levantó del suelo cuando sintió que sus pies lo sostendrían, y subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Ángel, su pequeño albino, miraba las caricaturas en la televisión. Marik lo tomó en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ángel miró extrañado a su pa' y besó su mejilla, luego moviéndose para volver a su asientito de aire en forma de carrito para seguir viendo sus caricaturas. Marik se sentó a su lado en el suelo y siguió acariciando sus cabellos mientras pensaba para sí.

- ¿Qué he hecho? Ra, ampárame de Bakura y sus deseos de venganza. No sólo se trata de mí, se trata de mi pequeño ángel.

Pensaba asustado.

***

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tristán?

Preguntó Odio amorosamente a su pareja, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente. Tristán la aceptó con una sonrisa y miró a su pareja recostándose sobre él. Dio unos cuantos sorbos a su chocolate caliente con marshmallow (malvaviscos) como Odion sabía que a él le gustaba, antes de contestar.

- Sólo pensaba en mis amigos. En la aparición ahora de Bakura, en el matrimonio sin amor de Duke y Marik... en la enfermedad de Yugi, en el bebé que él y Yami esperan, en el matrimonio de Joey con Seth, quien a diferencia de Seto sí es un buen hombre, en Seto y esa arpía de Mai Valentine. Sólo yo soy feliz, estoy con quien amo y sin ningún problema o padecimiento, y eso me hace sentir culpable.

Reconoció Tristán cabizbajo.

- No tienes que sentirte culpable, Tris. Tus amigos no querrían eso. Marik y Duke se quieren, son amigos pero es obvio que no se aman y que nunca lo harán, y lo mejor que harían sería separarse sobre todo por el bien de Ángel. Yugi se pondrá bien, ese chico es un pequeño ángel inocente pero fuerte y ahora no sólo tiene para luchar por su vida, el amor de Yami, sino por un bebé. Valentine no tiene cura, Seto Kaiba es un hombre despreciable, pero Joey estará bien. Tiene a su bebé consigo y a un buen hombre con él, Seth Kaiba, quien lo idolatra prácticamente.

- Tienes razón, Odion, no sé qué me haría sin ti.

Suspiró Tristán besando sus labios.

- Estarías en un serio aprieto amor, porque nadie te quiere como yo.

Tristán rió por esas palabras.

- Eso es completa y totalmente cierto, y a ti tampoco nadie te quiere como yo.

- Eso, mi amor, no lo dudo.

Se sonrieron y se besaron mientras la taza de chocolate quedaba a un lado, en la mesita junto a ellos, y dos cuerpos se entregaban a la pasión.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Al fin en casa.

Sonrió Yugi respirando hondo y entrando en la casa que compartía con su marido Yami. Yami dejó la maleta de Yugi a un lado del pasillo y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Quieres irte a la cama o prefieres comer en la sala?

Le preguntó Yami a su amado. Yugi lo analizó.

- En la sala, ya llevo mucho tiempo en cama.

Sonrió el oji-violeta. Yami lo acompañó protectoramente hasta la sala y lo dejó en el sofá antes de ir a la cocina por la comida y calentarla, además que de pasó tomar las pastillas que a su amado niño le tocaban tomar.

****

- Seto.

Gritó Joey entrando al despacho de su marido. El castaño oji-azul levantó la cabeza de su portátil y lo miró confundido al entender que Joey lo había llamado Seto.

- Joey, yo soy Seth.

- No - Negó Joey agitado - Tú eres Seto, Seto Kaiba, pero Seth ha engañado a todos haciéndose pasar por ti.

- ¿De qué hablas, Joey? ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Seto seriamente preocupado por la salud mental de su cachorro. Joey le extendió el diario en sus manos.

- Todo lo dice aquí, en el diario de tu hermanito Mokuba Kaiba.

El oji-azul tomó el diario con sus ojos brillantes.

- Mokuba - Susurró con amor fraternal Joey, Mokuba está muerto, no debiste leer su diario. - Lo regañó el oji-azul sin prestar caso a eso de que él en realidad era Seto.

- Cállate y lee el maldito diario, y así me entenderás.

Le ordenó el rubio, con uno de sus arranques de genio.

***

Mokuba yacía en su cama llorando suavemente, todo el cuarto a su alrededor estaba destruido. Se había mantenido lo más tranquilo posible hasta que llegó a su departamento y entró a su cuarto.

Entonces empezó a romperlo y tirarlo todo en un ataque de rabia. Rompió el espejo, las almohadas, las figuras, el florero y todo lo que encontró.

Debió de cortarse con algún vidrio pues la palma de su mano derecha sangraba, pero ni siquiera lo sentía. Se sentía furioso y devastado.

Mokuba era un ser romántico y sensible, que siempre se imaginó un lugar hermoso y romántico y una persona amada para su primera vez. Pero en cambio, fue obligado, en la oficina de un despacho y con un hombre que, aunque guapo, no era amado.

- Todo es tu culpa, Seth. Arruinaste mi vida y la de todos los que te rodean.

Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños con rabia.

***

Duke llegó a su mansión satisfecho. Que los Kaiba se la arreglaran como quisieran, a él sólo le interesaba un Kaiba, Mokuba. Su dulce y hermoso Mokuba.

- Mío - Susurró recordando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras lo tomaba. - Eres mío.

Subió arriba y sonrió al ver a Marik y al pequeño Ángel. Pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara de Marik. Le hizo una seña para salir, no quería alarmar al pequeño. Una vez afuera le preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Marik?

- Tengo miedo, Duke, temo lo que Bakura pueda hacer, está furioso. Temo que quiere recuperar a Ángel.

Se lamentó el de cabellos rubios cenizos. Duke lo abrazó con cariño.

- No temas, Marik, sabes que tanto tú como Ángel son los seres que más quiero en este mundo y los cuidaré.

Marik suspiró y besó a Duke en una mejilla.

- Tienes razón, Duke.

Asintió.

- Te quiero mucho, Marik.

Le susurró Duke, Marik sonrió.

- Yo también.

Ambos hablaban de cariño, porque lo había pero no de amor, porque entre ellos ese sentimiento no existía.

***

Mientras por su parte Bakura, jugaba muy bien sus fichas y las empezaba a mover, no sólo quería a su hijo consigo sino también a Marik.

- Eres mío, Marik, mío.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Cuando el castaño ojiazul esposo de Joey termino de leer el diario de Mokuba, no podía creérselo.

-Yo soy Seto en realidad, no Seth

Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio cuando al fin pudo hablar. El rubio asintió

-Dios...pero como...como mi gemelo pudo hacer esto?

-Seth es malo, siempre lo ha sido Seto

-Y Mokuba...Dios, Seth es el culpable de su muerte y eso no se lo perdonare.

Dijo Seto muy molesto.

-Que haremos Seto?

Pregunto Joey.

-Tu nada cachorro, no estas para estos trotes-dijo acariciándole la panza y su mirada se suavizo por unos segundos- Yo me haré cargo, Seth va a arrepentirse de lo que nos ha hecho a todos.

-Que harás?

-Lo hundiré por completo, si antes tuve piedad de el por ser mi hermano, esta vez no tendré ninguna, empezare por hundirlo en los negocios, le quitare todo y cuando ya no tenga nada...-Seto sonrió con maldad y no completo la frase y por su propia salud, Joey prefirió no preguntar y se dejo abrazar por Seto.

***

Mokuba miro tentado el filo de la navaja que sostenía en sus manos, seria tan fácil atravesar sus venas con ella, solo seria un poquito de dolor y ya no sufriría mas.

No habrían más Seth Kaiba ni Duke Debblin en su vida.

Seth y Duke, los dos hombres a los que mas despreciaba, la rabia invadió su pequeño cuerpo, que en un arranque de valor y sin pensarlo, movió la mano que sostenía la navaja y se hundió en la piel de su muñeca. Mokuba hizo un gesto de dolor, pero respiro aliviado, ese dolor lo había echo sentirse mejor.

Miro la sangre roja fluir de su muñeca ensimismado, como si no fuera su sangre y poco a poco empezó a sentir como el sueño lo invadía.

***

Duke aprovecho el hecho de que Marik había salido a dar una vuelta con el pequeño Ángel, para salir.

Quería ver a su nuevo amante. El deseo que sentía por Mokuba era algo enfermizo, ese chico con tan solo haberlo echo suyo una vez se le había metido en el tuétano de los huesos, y necesitaba mas, mucho mas. Y lo tendría, aprovechándose de tener a Mokuba en sus manos tendría todo el sexo que quisiera con el hasta que este ya no le interesara.

Así que se dirigió a la casa del pelinegro menor, pues al ser su jefe sabia donde quedaba... pero Duke jamás espero encontrar lo que encontró al llegar al departamento de Mokuba.

***

Mientras por su parte Marik paseaba por el parque con Ángel, eso era lo mejor para relajarse, Duke los protegería, Bakura no les podría hacer nada, se decía a si mismo Marik.

Llevo a su hijo a los columpios del parque y lo empezó a mecer, pensativo, recordando su relación con Bakura y suspiro. Si tan solo Bakura no le hubiese violado todo hubiese sido diferente, ahora seguramente estarían juntos y habrían criado a Ángel juntos, pero a lo echo pecho, el pasado no se podía cambiar. Bakura lo había violado y el precio que había tenido que pagar por su infamia había sido el de perder a Ángel y a el mismo, ya no había vuelta atrás, o eso se decía al menos a si mismo.

Pero Marik estaba muy equivocado, Bakura era muy testarudo y ahora era peor por que ahora tenía poder. Y Bakura quería a su ex-amante y a su hijo y los tendría a las buenas o a las malas.

Por eso miraba desde su limosina al distraído rubio y al niño jugar. Sonrió y dio la señal a sus hombres. Antes de que Marik tan siquiera pudiera hacer algo se vio rodeado, le quitaron al niño, haciendo que empezara a gritar por ayuda histérico y lo arrojaron dentro de una limosina, nadie le ayudo, nadie los miro, nadie se metía en esas cosas, nadie escuchaba, nadie hablaba.

Marik apenas se incorporaba en el asiento de la limosina cuando vio a Bakura sentado frente suyo, recibiendo al asustado niño en brazos con delicadeza. Pero el pequeño Ángel estaba asustado y lloraba a todo pulmón tratándose de soltar del desconocido, así que con algo de fastidio Bakura le tendió el niño a Marik quien lo tomo en sus brazos con desesperación, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos miraban recelosos a Bakura.

-Que significa esto?-Pregunto Marik muy cabreado

Bakura sonrió con malicia

-Te dije que prepararas a mi hijo para un cambio de hogar y padre... espero que lo hayas echo.

Fue todo lo que respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Marik temblara

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno en uno de esos raros ataques de conciensia que me dan, salio este capitulo XD

**Capitulo 9: Realmente nunca desee acerté daño**

Duke había llamado a la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba sin recibir respuesta. Giro la manija de la puerta con la esperanza de que así fuera, si Mokuba no estaba en su departamento de todas formas pensaba esperarlo en el. Pero lo que vio dentro del departamento era definitivamente una zona de guerra. Camino entre el desastre que era ese apartamento hasta llegar a otra puerta que abrió, la habitación de Mokuba. Y al verlo ahí tirado en el suelo rodeado de sangre sintió que algo en su corazón se quebraba horriblemente mientras el miedo lo invadía.

-No por favor no te mueras.

Suplico mientras corría a su lado y se arrodillaba junto a él... estaba vivo! respiraba, noto con alivio, pero la sangre seguía corriendo. Tomo la sabana y el mismo cuchillo que había usado Mokuba para cortar sus venas e hizo unas improvisadas vendas con las que cubrió sus muñecas tratando de detener el sangrado. No tenía tiempo para esperar una ambulancia, así que tomo al chico en brazos y con él corrió a su coche, nunca en su vida había conducido tan aprisa como en ese momento, se salto todas las luces y señales de tránsito. Fue un milagro que ningún oficial lo detuviera ni que ningún auto lo chocara con la cantidad de luces rojas que se comió. Llego al hospital en tiempo record y bajo del auto corriendo dejándolo en el primer lugar que encontró sin preocuparse si quiera por cerrar las puertas del auto, simplemente saco a Mokuba en sus brazos y corrió dentro del hospital pidiendo ayuda.

Solo pareció reaccionar cuando un par de médicos le quitaron al pelinegro de los brazos, No lo quería dejar ir y costo un poco de trabajo arrancárselo de los brazos. Vio su ropa manchada por la sangre de Mokuba y fue consciente de que él era el culpable del estado mental del joven, un estado bastante crítico para que hiciera lo que había hecho a su departamento y lo que se había hecho a sí mismo. Una amable señora se acercó poniéndole unas llaves en la mano las suyas.

-Señor dejo su auto abierto me tome el atrevimiento de cerrarlo.

Le dijo la señora. Duke asintió aun ido cerrando sus manos en torno a las llaves y sentándose en la sala de espera.

-Yo... oh dios Mokuba perdóname.

Susurro cubriéndose la cara con las manos y sintiendo como sus hombros se estremecían por el llanto que estaba soltando. El realmente no había querido hacerle daño, Mokuba le gustaba, pero su pasión, su pasión le había ganado. Por primera vez fue capaz de entender lo que había hecho Bakura a Marik. Se había dejado ganar por la pasión, aun cuando quería a Marik. Porque él había hecho lo mismo, puede que Mokuba no dijera que no, pero fue porque no tenía otra opción él había violado a Mokuba, así como Bakura había abusado de Marik. Y él había visto lo mucho que Marik había sufrido, no tenia perdón, no tenía ningún perdón por haberle hecho semejante blasfemia a un ángel que ya había sufrido tanto como Mokuba Kaiba.

---

Fueron largas y torturantes las horas para Duke mientras esperaba que los médicos le dijeran algo, los remordimientos lo mataban, sobre todo al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el pequeño pelinegro, algo mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca antes en su vida había sentido y ahora cavia la posibilidad de haberlo arruinado por completo.

---

Cuando el doctor le dijo que podía pasar a ver al joven, Duke no pudo retener su llanto de alivio al entender que Mokuba estaba vivo. Le estremeció verlo tan pálido conectado a tantas maquinas, pero estaba vivo, eso era lo que importaba, se acercó a él, tomando suavemente su mano cruzada por una intravenosa, le dio vuelta suavemente y deposito un beso en los puntos de la muñeca.

-Lo siento Mokuba, lo siento yo realmente nunca quise hacerte daño.

Le juro dejando su mano suavemente en la camilla, tomo la silla sentándose en esta y extendió una mano para retirar los negros cabellos del delicado rostro de ángel.

-Te juro que me ganare tu perdón al precio que sea Mokuba.

Susurro. En ese momento los ojos de Mokuba se abrieron confundidos.

-Agua.

Pidió con voz ronca sin saber donde estaba, pero se sentía dolorido y tenia sed, mucha sed. Duke se levanto de inmediato y fue por un poco de hielo, pasándolo por los secos labios del pequeño, quien saco su lengua de entre sus labios para poder lamer con desesperación ese hielo que apenas humedecía sus labios, roso los dedos de Duke sin ser consciente de los estremecimientos que le causaba al mayor. Se sintió un poquito mejor y cerró la boquita de rosa. Duke boto el resto del hielo, mientras notaba como Mokuba miraba con más atención a su alrededor. Al pequeño pelinegro le tomo unos segundos notar que estaba en un hospital.

-Que hago aquí?

Pregunto confundido. Duke se alarmo.

-Mokuba no recuerdas nada? Sabes quién eres?

El pelinegro asintió.

-Si soy Mokuba Kaiba y tú.... Yo...-se levanto ligeramente y miro sus muñecas sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla- yo quería morirme...-susurro.

Las manos de Duke en su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas, le sobresalto pero más le sorprendió ver las lagrimas en los ojos del pelinegro magnate.

-No digas eso, tú tienes mucho por lo que vivir Mokuba, un bastardo como yo no merece que tú quieras acabar tu vida por lo que te hizo. Lo siento tanto Mokuba, lo siento mucho, no fui consciente del daño que te hacía, te quería y no me importaron tus sentimientos, soy un monstruo que no merece perdón, pero por favor no te castigues a ti mismo, castígame a mí, pero no a ti, yo realmente, realmente no quise hacerte daño, lo siento, lo siento tanto Mokuba.

Mokuba estaba impresionado, nunca había visto en su vida unas lágrimas tan sinceras.

-Yo... me hiciste mucho daño-dijo con sinceridad sintiendo el calor de sus lágrimas gemelas a las de Duke en sus propias mejillas- destruiste mis sueños románticos, de boda y de mi primera vez, me chantajeaste con algo que sabias que para mí era muy doloroso y traicionaste mi confianza -cada palabra era como una bofetada para Duke porque sabía que lo que Mokuba decía era la más pura y completa verdad.- Pero te creo, creo que tus palabras son sinceras... te daré una oportunidad, pero solo una y necesitare tiempo para perdonarte -le advirtió, después de todo Mokuba era un chico con buen corazón y la tristeza y los remordimientos de Duke le habían calado hondo. Duke deposito un beso en su mano y asintió.

-Gracias, es más de lo que merezco, juro que no te defraudare.

Aseguro el de los ojos verdes.

**Continuara...**


End file.
